She Would Wait
by AnInterestTheory
Summary: Two girls, in two different worlds, waiting for their loved one to come home...KuroxTomo and FaiChi.


_This is a KuroTomo/FaiChi fic. I know those aren't overly popular, but I hope those that read it will still like it. I'm not trying to bash your couples, and I'm not saying your wrong either. So lets all be respectful._

 **She Would Wait**

 **Japan**

Tomoyo looked up at the night sky. Usually, she wouldn't be alone here in the garden. Usually, Kurogane was here with her, or at least somewhere nearby. But now, after sending him out into the world...on a perilous journey...she was alone.

Not _alone,_ alone. She had her sister, and Souma, but they usually didn't pay her much mind, especially now, when it became obvious that sometimes, she just was too sad to talk.

She missed Kurogane.

She worried for him.

Would he get hurt out there?

Would he hurt someone else?

Scariest of all...would he find somebody he loved more than her?

She shook her head, her black tendrils falling on the ground around her. She would have to get a haircut soon. To take her mind of off her silly worrying. Kurogane and her...what they had was something special. Something deep. And unique. She'd fallen in love with him almost instantly, and after a few years of a silent crush, she told him.

To her surprise, and delight, he reciprocated her feelings.

Their nights had been filled with slow walks through the shrine, and garden, holding hands and talking softly. She would force him to let her put things in her hair, and even though he grumbled and mumbled, she knew he really liked it.

Their kisses were always soft, and sweet. Nothing rushed, or sloppy. He kissed her like he was afraid she might break.

The laughter they shared, and the tears they'd cried...oh it hurt her heart to think about.

Because he might not come back.

And even if he did, he might not be the same.

And even if he was...

He might love another.

It was possible, wasn't it? For him to find someone he loved more than her...

Tomoyo reached her hand out to the stars, and curled her fingers around them, enclosing them in her fist. She brought her closed hand to her heart, and shut her eyes.

"Please, come back safely." she whispered.

If he fell in love with someone else, that was alright. Just so long as he came back home, safe and sound, someday.

And until then, she would wait.

 **Celes**

Chi was standing outside, looking out at the frozen land around her. The cold didn't bother her, because she was a magical creation. She should have been inside, watching over the sleeping King Ashura, but she'd slipped out for a few minutes, to stretch her legs.

Besides, nobody would notice.

There was so much snow to play in...but nobody to play in it with.

Fai was gone.

She wasn't sure why, and she wasn't sure when he would come back, but she did know he was gone. He'd touched her head softly, and said he was leaving, and even though she'd smiled and said it was alright...she had been scared.

And so very sad.

 _Are you coming back?_ she wanted to ask him. _Why can't I come with you?_

She sighed, and got down on her knees in the snow, letting her beautiful hair pool around her. Chi knew she was a little slow. She didn't know a lot of things.

But she knew she loved Fai.

She wanted him to come home, so they could laugh, and run through the castle together, just like they used to. She wanted to hold his hand, which he would kiss softly. She wanted to see his smile as she swam in the other Fai's pool, telling her how proud he was of her.

And she wanted Ashura to wake. She wanted her King to get well, and wake up, and for Fai to come home, and for the three of them to laugh and play like they used to.

She didn't want to see Fai cry. She wanted to see his smile.

"Fai..." she said, but there was no one anywhere to hear her. "Where are you...? When are you coming back? Is Chi...a good girl?"

She looked out at the snow once more, imagining how happy she would be when Fai came home.

He was coming home...wasn't he?

He wouldn't leave her behind...

He'd come back.

And until then, she would wait.

* * *

 _I feel worse for Chi as I write this..._

 _Thank you for reading, I hope you'll leave a review, and come again._


End file.
